The Wolves and the Dragons
by cherry blossom princess
Summary: It all started with a club called the “Black Wolves”. This club is owned by one of Japan’s deadliest bachelorette’s and two of Japan’s most deadly bachelors. This is where gangs dance, drink and have fun, but this is also were gangs meet, fight and shoot
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolves and the Dragons**

It all started with a club called the "Black Wolves". This club is owned by one of Japan's deadliest bachelorette's and two of Japan's most deadly bachelors. This is where gangs dance, drink and have fun, but this is also were gangs meet, fight and shoot it out. This is where it all begins. With the arrival of Syaoran and the others, things are starting to stir up…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Throughout the whole classroom, girls are chatting away and guys are talking about how the popular girls are "Hot" and drooling at the sight of them in their tight mini skirts and boob tubes. Everyone was happily chatting away, well everyone except a certain auburn haired girl that had the most alluring emerald eye ever. She sat at the far back within the left corner. There were many seats around her that were empty and she liked it that way, she didn't like people getting too close and she never really had any friends at school.

She excelled in all subjects and is a straight A student but she never really socializes with any of the other students at the school. Well that is if you call starting fights socializing. The class continued to talk until the teacher walked into the classroom and went to the front and spoke to everyone, and even when the teacher spoke the class didn't hear anything and continued to talk.

"Uh hmm" Terada-Sensei yelled out louder getting the attention of the whole class, except the auburn haired girl

"Ok everyone, we have some new students today," he said. He then turned towards the door, "please come in"

Two beautiful girls then stepped into the classroom. All the girls were glaring at them in jealously and all the guys were staring at them like they were some piece of meat.

"Would you two girls like to introduce yourselves" Terada-Sensei asked them

One girl with black hair and had red eyes stepped out first, she was wearing a black mini skirt and a red singlet top. Her hair was let down and straightened,

"Hi everyone my name is Meiling Li and I am 17 years old. Umm…I love martial arts and dancing"

Then the other girl stepped out, her hair was raven and long, just above her waist, she is wearing the same as Meiling but her top is a pale purple color, her hair is also straightened and left out

"Hi my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I am also 17 years old, and I love to sing and hang out with my friends"

"Ok then now lets find you two girls a seat" Terada-Sensei was looking around the classroom to find some spare seats but,

"Ok then, it seems that the only seats that are free are the one near Sakura, Sakura can you please raise your hand so that these girls know where to go?"

Sakura heard her name being called so she raised her hand. She then saw the two girls walk up towards her. One of the girls took a seat in front of her and the other took one that was to the right of her.

"Hi" they both said

"Mmmm" she replied not interested

The other two girls had confused looks on their faces and just assumed that she was in a bad mood so didn't talk to her any more.

Once the bell rang for after school, Sakura went straight to the parking lot to get to her car and spotted 2 guys in a black sports car, parked beside hers. She ignored them and got into her car and drove off.

"Hey guys" both Meiling and Tomoyo said to the two guys

"Hey Eriol how was your day? You to Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked them both

They shrugged their shoulder

"It was okay I guess just a bit boring" Eriol replied

"Yea, nothing really happened" Syaoran added

"Ok lets go back to the hotel and get our things, Touya said we could all live at his house and we have to all get our stuff" Meiling said

"Ok, you just want to see Touya" Tomoyo teased her

"Yea, so what?"

"Ok let's go" Syaoran said and started the engine and drove off to their hotel to collect their things

When they got to the hotel, Touya was standing at the front and waiting for them. Meiling immediately jumped out of the car and leapt into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Ok guys we have to go inside, unless you don't mind giving the public a free show?" Eriol teased

Both Touya and Meiling pulled away blushing and nodded. They all headed towards their room to collect their bags

When they all finished packing they took all their bags and put it into their cars.

"Ok, Meiling you can come with me in my car while the others follow behind" Touya said

"Okay then, how far is your house?" Syaoran asked

"Not too far only about 10 minutes away, and before I forget my little sister lives there and she doesn't know that I'm back, so don't be surprised if she started jumping up and down in excitement" Touya said happily remembering his little sister that he hadn't talked to in years

"Ok let's go"

Touya doesn't know but while he was gone, Sakura had demolished the house and built a whole new Mansion that had at least 50 rooms.

"Ok Touya you said you lived in a house I didn't know you lived in a mansion" Tomoyo said happily and admired the mansion

"I didn't know, maybe my parents had rebuilt it"

"Ok then lets go in shall we" Eriol said

When they got to the front door, Touya knocked on the front door and waited. After 2 minutes a maid had opened the door and greeted them,

"Hello and how may I help you?" she asked nicely

"Umm…is Sakura Kinomoto here?" Touya asked nicely

"Yes she is, come in and I'll go get her" she let them all in and led them to the living room. Then she exited the room and minutes later came back with a girl that was 17 years of age.

"Mistress, these were the people that were asking for you" the maid said

"Alright Jean, you can go and make dinner, and please make enough for them as well. They will be staying for dinner" the "mistress" told the maid

When the girl stepped out of the shadows everyone saw her face. Touya gasped at the beautiful girl that had grown so much since the last time that he had seen her. Recovering he stood up and looked at her,

"Sakura…" he whispered

"Touya" was her reply; it wasn't filled with joy but rather seemed cold and distant

The others were shocked that this was Touya's little sister, they had thought she would have been happy to see her brother after so many years.

"Sakura what's wrong? Where are mom and dad?" Touya asked her

"I'm fine, and where are mom and dad? How could you Touya? Where were you all these years, I tried to contact you so many times. Especially after…after…" she trailed off

"After what?" he asked her seeming a bit nervous

"After they died in a car accident" a voice replied for Sakura

The person that replied walked out of the shadows with another person and walked towards Sakura

"WHAT?!?" Touya yelled with tears starting to pour out of his eyes. He then dropped to the floor and Meiling instantly ran up to him and supported him

"Yea they were killed almost two years ago" the person spoke again

"Keitaro" Sakura whispered

"It's ok, it's alright" he said to her and hugged her

"Yea Sakura everything's going to be fine especially after we get our revenge" Akito, the other guy spoke up

Everyone in the room gasped except Sakura, Keitaro and Akito.

"What did you just say Akito?" Touya asked him

"I said that we are going to get revenge on the gang that killed you parents" he replied

"But that's dangerous!" he yelled

Everyone else in the room was silent they were guests so they decided to keep quiet and listen

"It's ok, we are perfectly safe" Sakura finally spoke up

"How?" Syaoran finally said

"We are in a gang and soon, real soon we are going to have an all gang shoot out with them to get my revenge" she answered his question

"GANG!! You're in a gang Sakura?" Touya yelled out

"Yes and well have you heard of a gang called the Wolves?" she asked him

"Yea of course they are the most deadliest gang in Japan, why do you- Don't tell me your in THAT gang, Sakura?"

"Yes I am along with Akito and Keitaro, also we are the leaders of that gang, we were the ones to start the gang right after we found out that the death of mom and dad was no accident but a set up planed by the Dragons."

"Oh God, I've missed so much haven't I? I can't believe this is all happening, what happened to the little sister that was cheerful, forgiving and always happy?" he asked her

"She died when mom and dad died" was her reply

"Anyways dinner should be ready so let's go to the dinning room" and with that she walked to the dinning and the others just followed

When they got there they were amazed at the food that was set out, all the food looked delicious and there was heaps.

"Umm…Why is there so much food?" Tomoyo asked Sakura

"Because we aren't the only ones that are eating, my friends live here too and they will be down any minute" she said

Then the door burst open and 6 figures walked in. They were Ryu, Ryan, Mika, Mimi, Rina, and Rose. Ryu and Ryan were twins; they both have black messy hair, dark brown eye and have well built chests making them both look real strong. The same is with Mika, except he has light brown hair and brown eyes also but lighter. Rina and Rose are also twins; they both have long auburn hair and have an amazing color of blue mixed with red. Though with Rina it's bluer and with Rose it's redder. Mimi has long black hair with dark brown eyes.

The guys are all wearing black track pants with a color shirt (their shirt color is: Ryu has green, Ryan has blue, and Mika has red). The girls are all wearing the black shorts and a color boob tube (the top colors are: Rose has pinky rosy color, Rina has pink and Mimi has yellow).

They walked up to Sakura, Akito, Keitaro and the group

"Hey guys" they all said to them

"Hey, how was skipping school?"Sakura asked them casually

"Good, you should have cam it was awesome, instead you decide to go to school and sit alone with those bitches and bastards at school" Mimi said

"It's ok I didn't feel like skipping today, well guys this is my brother Touya and his friends who I have to be introduced to before I can actually introduce them to you" she said

"Oh I forgot…he he…well this is Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling my girlfriend, and they are?" Touya asked Sakura

"Oh, I'm Ryu, this is Ryan my twin brother, this is Mika, Mimi, Rina and Rose my girlfriend" Ryu replied

"Ok let's have dinner I'm starving" said Rose, as she started to walk towards her seat

"Ok then"

So then everyone got a seat and started to eat dinner and talk to each other knowing more about each other and becoming great friends. By the end of dinner, Touya and the others wanted to join the gang, so they were going to get initiated on the weekend considering it is only Tuesday. Everything was fine until an alarm went off…

Then someone ran in and up to Sakura, Keitaro and Akito

"Mistress, Masters…there's and intruder in the premises and we think it may be the Dragons!" the guy said

"Ok get everyone ready and try to catch the intruder, but don't kill…not yet" Sakura said

The guy nodded and ran off in the direction that he came from

The word _kill_ rang back and forth in the minds of Touya and the others that were going to get initiated on the weekend….

They were all really nervous and were worried something bad might happen

'What is going to happen?' they all thought

**To be continued

* * *

**

I hope you all liked the story, please review once you have read the story and tell me if you like it or not


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

The word _kill_ rang back and forth in the minds of Touya and the others that were going to get initiated on the weekend….

They were all really nervous and were worried something bad might happen

'What is going to happen?' they all thought

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Then all of a sudden a group of at least five guys dressed in black jumped out of no where and started attacking them. Sakura, Akito and Keitaro all took out their guns and started to shot at them.

"Leave at least one of them alive!" Sakura yelled out to everyone

The five guys dressed in black were only attacking Sakura, Keitaro, Akito and their friends. Touya and the others were standing there and were kind of ignored, maybe because they are not in the gang and the five dressed in the black didn't want anything to do with them, but Touya and the others wanted to help, so the guys and Meiling started to fight. Tomoyo didn't know how to fight so she just stood somewhere that she wouldn't interfere and get in the way

Finally all of them were killed by Akito and Keitaro who had their guns, Touya and the guys didn't were really hesitant to kill so Akito and Keitaro did it for them. They were all killed except one…

"Ok then, Izumi take him to the isolated room and keep him there. Get the doctor to see if he is ok I don't want him to die yet" Sakura told the guy after he had ran out when he was called

"Ok Mistress" and he then proceeded to carry the guy on his shoulder and left to the isolated room

She then turned back to everyone

"Ok is everyone ok?" she asked everyone

"All fine, except Rose, Rina and Mimi would all have to get a check up since they got hit a couple of times cause I don't want anything to happen?" Ryu said

"Ok I'll call Chao and tell him to come home. He should have been home ages ago but I guess his out with Evelyn" She said and took out her mobile and dialed Chao's number

"Hey Evelyn, can you get your husband on the phone?"

"Sure just wait a sec Saku…"

"Hey Saks…what's up?" Chao asks her

"Nothing, I just want you to get home if that's not a problem. I just want you to come home and take a look at Rose, Rina and Mimi since we just had a fight and YOU weren't here!" she emphasized YOU

"WHAT?!? Ok I'll be right there, I'll take 15 minutes then I'll be home"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" she then hung up and turned to the others

"Ok let's go to the living room, Chao will be here in 15 minutes" she told them

"Ok"

So they all started to walk towards the living room. When they got to the living room everyone got comfortable.

"Sakura? Who's Chao?" Touya asked her

"Chao's the gang's personal doctor and he's also the gang's co-leader"

"Ohhh…"

Sakura then turned towards the others

"Ok then I guess after that incident we know that Touya, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling can fight pretty well, but you Tomoyo we will have to train you. I guess I can get the girls to train you, they're really good. With the guys you all can fight but we need you guys to perfect your styles more so you guys will also train…ummm, who should you guys train with?" she started to think

"Why don't Keitaro you and I train them, Sakura?" Akito asks her

She turns to face him and starts to think

"Ok then, I haven't gotten to train anyone yet, and that means that both you and Keitaro are under my training like before. You guys haven't finished my part of the training, for some reason you guys had it put off for like half a year." She said

"NO! Come on Sakura, we can fight fine."Keitaro spoke up

"Yea, what's wrong with our fighting? We don't need more training" Akito adds

Sakura gives them both a look that could kill them

"I don't care, you both are finishing the training or I'll put you both on clean up duty for a month" she told them with a smirk

"FINE" both of them said in unison

"That's right"

"Ummm…why would they need more training? They are leaders after all" Syaoran asked

"Well they may be leaders but when they are fighting they kind of suck if they can't beat me" she said with a smirk

Everyone in the room that didn't really know that Sakura could fight gasped. They all were wondering why how a girl that looked so vulnerable could beat two guys that looked like they were two times bigger than them.

"They can't beat you?" Tomoyo asked her

"Yea, you should see Saku fight with them both at the same time; it's so funny to see two grown men get beaten by a girl that's half their size" Rina spoke up giggling

"Hey, we can beat her…it's...its just we go easy on her that's all…" Akito trailed off looking in another direction

"Ok then if you both were going easy on me lets see how you go if you tried your best. If you both could beat me, no more training" Sakura said with a confident smirk

"Uhh…I didn't say anything, he said it" Keitaro said pointing to Akito

Everyone in the room erupted into laughter seeing one of Japan's deadliest gang leaders just blame someone for something as small as Akito saying it and not him. Sakura stood up and walked towards the two with a huge smirk on her face

"I don't care, your both in it together…I'll see you guys in the gym in 10 minutes" she said and walked off

-Sigh- "This is your entire fault Akito. Now were going to get our butts kicked and in front of the newbie's too!" Keitaro whined

Everyone started laughing again

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Meiling asked them

"Oh no it's totally bad; you should see her when she's at her hardest. The fight we had just before to her wouldn't even be a ¼ of her abilities" Keitaro said and walked towards the gym with Akito and the others following after

When they got there, they saw Sakura warming up and stretching. When they got inside Akito and Keitaro went and stretched as well as the others went and sat on the side

"Ok lets this over with" Akito said

"Sure, you guys ready?" Sakura asked them

"Yea, as ready as I'll ever be waiting for you to beat the shit out of me" Keitaro mumbled

Then Rose stood up and went in the middle

"Ok guys get ready and…..START!" she yelled out

The fight began and Akito and Keitaro both charged at Sakura first. She didn't do anything but stand there waiting for the impact of their shots. When they were close enough, she bent down low and swept her leg along the floor and tripped Akito causing him to fall over. She quickly stood up and kicked Akito on the side of his stomach; he quickly caught her leg and tugged her by her leg. She slid a little, then she did a split, she then placed both her hands on the floor on either sides of her body to hold herself up right. She then used up some of her energy and with the leg that Akito was holding and kicked him in the stomach again causing him to let go of her leg, at this moment she kicked him again on his shoulder.

When she turned around Keitaro was there and he threw a punch at her face, she quickly dodged it and punched him in the stomach, and then she elbowed his knee from the back causing him to fall down to his knees and admitting defeat.

"You guys still think that you were going easy on me?" Sakura asks them when she stood up

"No, but where is Chao I need him to have a look at me!!" Akito wailed

"Yea I need him to have a look at me as well" Keitaro said but in a calmer voice

"Oh and don't forget your both still doing your training so prepare" she said

Ryu, Ryan, Mika, Rose, Rina and Mimi were all laughing whereas Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo looked worried about Akito and Keitaro and they were a little shocked at how well Sakura could fight.

"Sakura…How can you fight so well?" Touya asked her kind of curious

"Well when we were younger I used to sneak out and have lessons, they were for fun but then after mom and dad died I took it more seriously." She said

"Ok then"

She then turned to them all…

"Well let's go to bed, we have school tomorrow" she said and left for her room

"Oh before I forget Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo your rooms are on the same floor as everyone else. Izumi can you take them to their rooms and help them if they need any in getting around?" she yelled from the hallway

"Yes Mistress, its ok I'll help them if they need any help" he yelled back

Izumi took them to their rooms so that they could get comfy and go to bed. Chao eventually did come home to check up on everyone and told them that they were fine, but he isn't going to be when Sakura gets a hold of him because he took so long to get home

**The next day**

Everyone was awake and in the kitchen having breakfast when...

"HOE!!!!!!!!..." came from upstairs

Then Sakura ran down the stairs and to the kitchen in her black skirt and a green boob tube, she had black heels on as well.

"Finally woke up huh Sakura?" Akito teased

"Shut up, now why didn't anyone wake me up?" she asked angrily

"I tried but you slapped me across the face, see?" Keitaro said showing his red face. At this everyone started laughing….

"Okay anyways, guys lets go" she said and started to leave the kitchen

"But Sakura how are we going to go there's too many of us to fit in your car" Rose said

"We'll take the limo then" she said and walked out to the limo. Everyone walked outside to find the black limo nicely parked at the front door waiting for the girls, since they were the only ones that go to school. They got in and went off

When they got to school everyone was crowding around to see who was getting dropped off by the limo. When the girls walked out everyone gasped seeing the two new girls associating themselves with SAKURA AND HER GANG!

The girls ignored them and started to walk into the classroom…

"Hey bitches….

**To be continued

* * *

**

I hope everyone liked it. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

When they got to school everyone was crowding around to see who was getting dropped off by the limo. When the girls walked out everyone gasped seeing the two new girls associating themselves with SAKURA AND HER GANG!

The girls ignored them and started to walk into the classroom…

"Hey bitches….

* * *

**Chapter 3**

…see you've got some new sluts to follow you around" Chloe, the school slut spoke up. She had blond hair that stops just right above her shoulders. He had light brown streaks in her hair also. She had pale colored eyes and was pretty tall making her look thin and petite. She was wearing a very short and tight mini skirt that was pink and a white boob tube that was like a size too small for her.

"What do you want Chloe?" Sakura asked her casually and looking in another direction while all the other girls started to glare at Chloe and Meiling was growling venomously at her.

"Nothing…just wanted to tell you that Jake and I have a date tonight" she said innocently

Sakura then turned towards her and glared at her. A glare that if looks killed, well lets just say Chloe would be dead by now.

"AND why would I like to know when you two have a date? Hell I don't care!! I wouldn't care if you two were fucking each other! So stop bragging about it you little slut!" Sakura said to her, with a voice that could the meanest and coldest person in the world.

Mimi, Rina and Rose, knew about the situation and about what happened in Sakura's past. They knew that Chloe was trying to push her to the limit and that was not a good idea. No one else knew that Sakura and the girls along with others are in a gang, they never revealed it to anyone in fear that someone from the Dragons was attending the same school as them. If that were the case by revealing who they are they could put their family and friends in danger.

Meiling and Tomoyo at the moment were quite lost in confusion, but Meiling was more angry than confused. You could tell that she didn't like others calling her names. Before she could do anything…

They knew that Sakura was going to blow soon so they went up to Chloe and her group of little sluts. The three girls went to them and slapped them all really hard causing Chloe and her group of girls to fall on the floor. Then turning back they went back to Sakura and tried to calm her down.

"Come on Sakura lets go…." Rina said to her

With a nod Sakura turned around and started walking to class with the others following in her lead. They were all in the same classes so it was fine.

They walked into the class room and went to the back of the room and sat down. When they had walked into the classroom everyone inside went silent and watched them. Even after the girls had sat down everyone else in the room was still in silence and was still staring at them, it was starting to get annoying and Sakura was going to tell them off and tell them to stop staring when Meiling stood up and bet her to it…

"Would everyone stop staring at us? Geez we're not a bunch of zoo animals, go and mind your own business!"

She then sat back down when everyone in the classroom stopped looking at them and went back to what they were doing. Once she sat down…

"Way ta go, Meiling! I was also getting pretty annoyed but I guess you'll get used to it if you're going to hang around us" Sakura said

"Why?"

"Well you can say that there are two types of popular groups for the girls here in this school…" Mimi said

"Huh? I don't get it" Tomoyo said

"Well there is the slutty one, the girls we meet this morning. Chloe and her group are one of the popular groups and the other group is us" Rina said

"You guys are popular?" Meiling asked them. Sakura, Mimi, Rina and Rose all nodded their heads.

"Yes we are but we are different, you see the other group they love being popular because they can go out with all the popular guys and all that. We, even though are popular, we are feared by practically the whole school, but we are still popular because we are the most beautiful girls in the school but cannot be touched" Rose said

"Cannot be touched?" Tomoyo asked

"Yea, when any of the guys asks anyone of us out, they get turned down and when they get really persistent and start to get all physical and all they get a beating of a life time. We can't really get expelled because we are some of the richest people here" Sakura said

Then the Terada-Sensei walked into the class room…

"Ok everyone…."

(I'm just going to skip this bit I don't feel like writing a scene with them in class)

-Ding ding ding- the bell signaling that the end of the day meaning they could leave. as they were packing their books into their school bags Sakura's phone started to ring,

"Yea?"

"Hey Sakura, it's me. Hurry up all us guys are waiting outside"

"Ok Keitaro we're coming, what did you come in?"

"Bikes"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

She then turned to the others, who were staring at her waiting for her to tell them what the call was about.

""The guys are waiting for us outside, lets go before Akito gets all annoyed because we're late"

When they all packed their books they started to walk outside, they were outside and saw a large crowd standing near the front gate. Wondering what was going on they went to have a look, when they got there they had to squeeze themselves in the crowd to get to the front to see what was going on…

When they got to the front they saw Akito and Keitaro fighting against someone, they couldn't make out who it was as they were behind him and couldn't see the person's face.

"STOP!" Sakura and the girls yelled out.

Everyone stopped and turned towards the girls looking nervous.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked

"Nothing Sakura we should leave now" Akito said to Sakura and walked towards her and tried to get her to leave quickly

"Why? What is the rush?"

"Nothing Sak-"Keitaro was cut off by…

"Hello Saku…" came a voice that Sakura never ever wanted to hear again

She then saw that they person that Akito and Keitaro were fighting was Jake. Jake had jet black hair that was short and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a polo shirt that was blue. He was staring straight at Sakura…

Sakura saw him and was pissed hell she was beyond pissed. She walked up t him and slapped him hard against the face causing him to turn his head to the side. His hand flew to his face and held the cheek that Sakura had just slapped.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him venomously

"I just wanted to come here and ask you if you were free tonight so we could go out to dinner"

"I thought you were gong out with Chloe tonight?"

Everyone was watching the argument going on. Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo didn't know what was going on but when Touya heard Jake saying something about asking his little sister out he…

"WHAT? You are not going anywhere near Sakura! Do you hear me?" he yelled out and walked towards Jake

Jake turned to look at him…

"And what has it got to do with you? Its Sakura's choice whether or not she wants to go out with me," he then turn to look at Sakura again "So Sakura would you like to go out with me? I'm actually not going out with Chloe, so would you like to go?"

"NO! SHE"S BUSY!" both Akito and Keitaro growled

Jakes ignored them

"So?" he asked her again

She looked at him with pure hatred shown in her eyes…

"For the last time, NO I don't want to go out with you!"

"You did before…"

"Well that was until you cheated on me with the slut!" Sakura screamed out

"Chloe is not a slut" Jake said calmly

"Oh yes she-" she was going to continue but was cut off by Meiling

"WHAT? This bastard cheated on you? Why I….and with that slut that called us bitches this morning! When I find her I'm gonna…" she trailed off mumbling about how she was going to torture Chloe until Chloe and her group of friends walked into the crowd and came into the middle

"Your gonna what? I can't see what you can do to me" she said

"I'm going to kick your ass that's what!" Meiling said out loud and was about to pounce at her but Touya caught her around the waist and held her firmly.

"So is this your boyfriend? Hmmm…cute, maybe…Hey what's your name" she asked calling out to Touya

Touya was going to reply when Sakura spoke up

"Don't talk to my brother you little slut" she said in a calm yet scary voice

"What? This is your brother? He's cute maybe I can…" she was cut off by Sakura slapping her across the face. Chloe held her face and stared at Sakura

"Don't you dare think of stealing Touya away from Meiling. You got it? Unless you want to die a painful death I suggest you better stay away from my brother along with my friends or else"

That was when Chloe noticed that there were other cute guys standing behind Touya. She was thinking about how to get them when…

"Don't even think about it, these guys are all intelligent, they aren't as stupid as Jake here to go out with you. So don't even try"

"What? SO are you saying that I'm ugly bitch?" Chloe asked Sakura

"Did you just call Sakura a bitch?" all the guys yelled out, all meaning Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu, Ryan, Mika, Akito and Keitaro

"Yea so what?"

"Because your going to die that's what!" all the girls yelled out, all meaning Rina, Rose, Mimi, Meiling and Tomoyo…yes even Tomoyo even though she's usually the nice one and doesn't give anyone threats or anything.

"Yea yea I'm so scared" she said sarcastically.

"You should be" Sakura said with a smirk

Once Chloe saw that smirk she started to tremble, every time she saw that smirk nothing good happened or nothing good happened to her actually. So seeing this she started to back away…

"Uh…I have…have to go" and she started to walk off quickly…

Sakura then turned around to find Jake gone, guessing that he must have been threatened to by all the guys, he got scared and ran off when no one was looking.

By now the crowd was smaller but there was still a crowd. They were all staring at Sakura and the girls as they were the popular group of girls that no one could touch or ask out.

Sakura finally noticed the group that was watching them and started to get irritated by this so she glared at all of them…

"Leave now or suffer the consequences" she said to them in a very scary voice

They heard this and started to run for their life. They were scared that if they were to stay any longer they wouldn't be able to keep their life. Sakura then turned around to the gang…

"Ok so what's up?" she asked them

"I would like to know who that Jake and Chloe is." Touya asked her

-sigh- "Jake the ass that you all saw Akito and Keitaro fighting was…was…" she trailed off

"Was?"

"Was her ex-boyfriend, he cheated on her. We found out that he only wanted to date Sakura because she was rich and was well known" Keitaro spoke up

Touya was furious….

"And Chloe?" he asked

"Jake's mistress, the one that he was going with when he was cheating on Sakura" Akito said

"I'm going to kill him!" Touya spat out

"It's nothing Touya I can deal with them so where are we go-"she was cut off by a bullet going into her stomach

She fell to one knee holding her new wound, she closed her eyes tight and quickly got her backpack and got out a couple of guns. Ryu, Ryan, Mika, Mimi, Rina and Rose all had their own guns, so they took them out and started shooting at the people on the bikes that were continuously shooting at them.

Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo didn't have any guns but Sakura had been prepared and had guns in her backpack in case something like this were to happen.

"Here, these are some guns, there all loaded. Shoot at the ones on the bikes, their from the Dragons!" Sakura told them. They all nodded and got the guns; they were all fine with shooting the Dragons except Tomoyo. She was kind of scared and nervous about shooting someone….

"Tomoyo, its ok. Stand next to me I'll shoot them off and protect you but we'll have to teach you how to hold a gun and shoot ok?" Sakura said to her

"Ok"

Guns shots we heard, Sakura and her gang nearly finished all the bikers when a biker came from behind and shot…..

"WATCH OUT…

**To be continued

* * *

**

Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry I couldn't update sooner. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap**

"Here, these are some guns, there all loaded. Shoot at the ones on the bikes, their from the Dragons!" Sakura told them. They all nodded and got the guns; they were all fine with shooting the Dragons except Tomoyo. She was kind of scared and nervous about shooting someone….

"Tomoyo, its ok. Stand next to me I'll shoot them off and protect you but we'll have to teach you how to hold a gun and shoot ok?" Sakura said to her

"Ok"

Guns shots we heard, Sakura and her gang nearly finished all the bikers when a biker came from behind and shot…..

"WATCH OUT…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A bullet was aiming straight at Syaoran; he couldn't act fast enough to avoid the bullet, so he just stood there….

"SYAORAN!! WATCH OUT! MOVE!"Meiling shouted, fearing for her cousin's safety

At this moment it felt as is time had stop and is moving in slow motion. Everyone was worried about the outcome of this and was worried for Syaoran's safety and well being.

All of a sudden Sakura stood in front of Syaoran and shot the biker before he could ride off…when she had shot the biker and the biker was down on the ground…

"SAKURA!" everyone shouted, she had taken the bullet for Syaoran.

As Sakura's vision started to blur, the last thing that she saw was everyone rushing towards her, then her world went all black….

Two days later

Sakura was unconscious on her bed. Everyone was pacing back and forth in her room, it was Friday and everyone (the girls) had just come home from school. Once everyone had got home they had quickly rushed to Sakura's room to see if she had woken up yet.

No one noticed but while everyone was pacing around, Sakura started to stir. Then she groaned from the pain of the bullet wounds. When everyone heard her groaned they had quickly ran to her side.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Rina asked

"I'm fine, just a little sore"

"Are you sure? Do you have a headache or anything?" Mimi asked

"I'm fine" she said again, she was trying to sit up when

"Maybe you should stay in bed; you're still not fully healed. You've been in bed for two days" Rose said

"Two days?"

"Yea, you've been unconscious for two days everyone was worried about you" Tomoyo said

"It's all right, but where are the guys?"

"There in the living room, I'll go and call them" Meiling said and walked out of the room to fetch the guys. A minute later, all the guys had rushed into the room…

"How are you?"

"What are you doing sitting up? You should be lying down!"

"Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"Headache?"

"Do you feel tired at all?"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"SHUT UP!!" Sakura yelled out. Everyone quieted down and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked

"Nothing, except you guys was starting to annoy me. You guys should know that I'm fine, I'm alive aren't I? Anyways most of you guys have been in gang shoot outs and all that with me so many times and you know that I've been in worse situations than this."

"Yea" Keitaro said

"Anyways what day is it today?" Sakura asked no one in particular staring at everyone

"It's Friday, why?" Syaoran asked her

"Oh ok then, everyone get ready we're going out tonight"

"But Sakura you just woke up and where are we going to be going at 9pm?" Touya asked

"Well you'll see…" she trailed off, but Rina, Rose, Mimi, Ryu, Ryan, Mika, Akito and Keitaro knew what she was talking about

"No Sakura we are not going, you just woke up" Ryan said

"Who's the leader?" she asked him, he gave a sigh and said

"You are…fine! We'll go"

"That's better, anyone else want to tell me not to go?"

"I would say something if I only knew where we're going" Eriol said

"Oh you'll find out, it's going to be fun, so don't worry"

"Ok then…" everyone said slowly. Everyone meaning Touya, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran

"Alright then everyone get into some nice party clothes…you guys can go and change while Tomoyo and Meiling come with me and the girls to find some sexy clothing to wear"

"Alright, but can I talk to you Sakura?" Syaoran asked her

"Sure, ok everyone out" she shooed everyone out of her room and they left and closed the door for her. She then turned towards Syaoran

"So…What's up?"

"I just want to know why you took the bullet for me"

"I don't know…"

"Really?" sounding a little disappointed…The truth was that he was starting to have feeling for her and didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her or not, he had never really liked anyone before and was in fear of rejection.

"Yea, I'm not really sure why I did….it just…I don't know…." She trailed off and turned her head to the side and started to stare out the window.

Then there was an awkward silence

Syaoran's heart was beating so fast, he then decided that he would not tell Sakura of his feeling until he thinks of the right time. When Sakura had been unconscious, Akito and Keitaro and the others had told him and Touya and all them about Sakura's past and how she had dated Jake.

He knew what had happened to Sakura and knew that she might not want to get into another relationship. He also knew that Sakura may not be fond of guys as in she could totally hate guys and the male population.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said trying to get rid of the awkward silence that they had been in

"Yea?" she replied and stared at him

"Where are we going tonight?"

"You'll find out soon, now go and change. I have to go and change as well"

"Ok" and with that he walked out of her room and went to his room to change…

When everyone was ready they were all waiting in the living room. They were all waiting for Sakura…

She finally cam down in black ¾ leather tights that was black with a green singlet top. Her earrings were a pair of green hoops to match her top and she was wearing black heels…

The girls were wearing similar things except they all wore a different colored top. Mimi's was pink, Rina's was blue, Rose's was crème, Tomoyo's was purple/violet, and Meiling's was red.

They all straightened their hair and left it down…

The guys were all wearing baggy jeans and a colored shirt. Syaoran's was a forest green, Touya's was navy, Eriol's was sapphire blue, Ryan's was red wine, Ryu's was dark green, and Mika's was white.

"Ok so where are we going?" Eriol asked

"Clubbing" was Rina, Rose, Mimi, Ryan, Ryu, and Mika's reply

"WHAT?" yelled out Touya, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran

"Yea, it's going to be fun," Sakura said "Ok, well then lets go out to the limo and we'll be on our way"

Everyone then followed Sakura and walked out towards the limo. They all got in and got comfy, Sakura told the driver where they were going and they were off.

"Sakura, is it safe to go clubbing?" Syaoran asked her

"Yea it'll be fine"

"How would you know? We could get ambushed or something" Touya told her

"Nah it wouldn't happen, not there anyway"

"How come?" Meiling asked

"Well that is because we own the place" Mika said

"WHAT?" Tomoyo yelled out

"Ouch….but yea we own the place, and after you guys get initiated tomorrow, you'll be one of the owners as well" Ryan said

"Yea, we're the owners of the club and you guys will be soon, not all members are the owners just us and who we think are worthy. The regular members of the gang work there so we don't have to hire any staff. They don't mind since they get to stay there all night and dance and drink in their breaks" Ryu said

They hadn't noticed but when they were talking they had actually made it to the club already. They all got out and Sakura told the driver to go home and told him that he needn't come back to pick them up.

"How are we going to go home if he doesn't come pick us up?" Eriol asked

"Well, we have some bikes and cars at the back that we could use, so we could use them tonight. If we're too drunk to drive then I'll get some of the worked to drive us back with the cars" Sakura said

"Ok no more chit chat more dancing and drinking!" Mimi, Rina and Rose yelled out and ran to the front

There was a long line since it was a Friday night and everyone wanted to relax and have fun for the weekend. They all started swearing at them seeing as they got to just walk to the front and get in whereas there were others that had been waiting for hours.

"Hey Mike" Ryu said

"Hey Ryu, have some guests with you?" Mike asked

"Yea, they're getting initiated tomorrow, can we get in?"

"Sure, here you go…" and Mike stepped to the side to let the gang walk in

They walked in to find people dancing, drinking and making out everywhere. They slowly walked to the side and went up a set of stairs to get to a booth. The booth had the words "Black Wolves" on the door. Ryan opened the door and they all walked in…

"Wow, is this your own booth?" Tomoyo asked

"Yea, we all have a key to this room and you guys will get one each as well tomorrow when we get them cut"

"Ok then" Meiling said

"Alright did you guys want anything to drink?" Mika asked

"Yea, where do we get our drinks? Do we have to go down and order them?" Touya asked

"No, Phoebe is a member of the Wolves. She's really trustworthy and loyal, she'll come in and you guys can tell her what you guys want and she'll get it for you" Rose said

"Ok"

Then the door opened and a girl about 23 years old walked in. her hair was waist length and was brunette. She was wearing black leather skirt that was mid thigh length and a black boob tube.

"Hey Saks, guys…did you just get here?"

"Yea…Phoebe, these are Touya, my brother, Meiling, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo, they are getting initiated tomorrow and their going to be pretty high in positions. So I want you to treat them as you would me alright?" Sakura said

"Sure, so would you guys like anything to drink?" she asked them

They all nodded and told her what they wanted. She nodded and left to collect the drinks for them. Sakura then turned to face everyone

"Ok guys you can all just hang around here or you can go and dance" she told them

"Sakura aren't you tired? You only just woke up" Touya asked her

"It's fine. These kinda things always happened"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…" Touya said

"It's good," Sakura said "Anyways let's go dancing"

"Ok" Mimi, Rina and Rose said. Everyone else was quite except Ryu, Ryan, Mika, Keitaro and Akito who were already on the coaches and relaxing…

"Tomoyo, Meiling, you guys want to come and go dancing with us?" Rose asked them

"Ummm uhhh" Tomoyo said nervously

"Sure" Meiling said

"It's alright Tomoyo, nothing bad's gonna happen" Mimi said

"Ok then" Tomoyo said

"Alright lets go, any of you guys want to come as well" Sakura asked the guys

They all turned to face her

"Nah" they all replied

"We'll come down later" Ryan said

"Ok then, lets go girls" Rose said

Sakura and the girls all went down to the dance floor. When they reached the door, Phoebe walked in the door…

"Hey Phoebe put the drinks on the table, the girls and I are going to go and dance, come and join us if you want" Sakura said to her. Phoebe nodded and went into the room and placed the drinks on the table.

"Ok guys these are your drinks" Phoebe said and gave them their drinks.

"Thanks" they all said

"No probs" she replied

"Hey Phoebe, how are you and Tom going?" Ryu asked

"We're fine, he asked me to marry him two days ago" she said happily

"Wow really? Congratulations'" Ryan said

"Yea, congratulations!" Everyone else said after

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go down now, Sakura and the girls asked me to go dancing with them" she said and left the room to find Sakura and the girls

All the guys were drinking and chatting amongst themselves…

"Hey Syaoran, Do you have the hots for Sakura?" Eriol asked him slyly. All the guys then turned to face both Eriol and Syaoran and all of them had a smirk on their faces, well all except Touya. He was fuming….

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran answered trying to act confused

"I was just wondering if you like Sakura" Eriol asked again with a smirk

"Ummm…uhhh…"

"Nothing t be shy about Syaoran, we can tell that you like her, admit it" Mika said

"Ummm…ok I do like her, happy?"

"Yep" all the guys replied, except Touya

"Don't go anywhere near Sakura you got it?" Touya told Syaoran in a threatening voice

"Oh shut up Touya, he's trustworthy, you've known him for a long time now, nothing to get angry about" Akito said

"Yea, I just don't want Sakura to get hurt that's all, but I do trust you Syaoran" Touya said with a sigh

"Thanks" Syaoran said

"Anyways when are you going to tell her and ask her out?" Keitaro asked Syaoran

"Ummm…uhhhh"

"Well?" all the guys asked him even Touya

"I don't know when the perfect time is, and I don't know if she would want to go out with me"

"Oh so you are worried that she is still really defensive around men and you're worried that she'll reject you" Ryan said

"Well yea, I don't want to scare her or anything" he said

"Don't worry, Sakura's a gang leader there is nothing that she would be scared of…I don't think…" Ryu said

"She is very weak if you are talking about her emotions and feelings though" Akito said

"Yea that's why I don't want to ask her yet, I'll ask her when I think is the best time" Syaoran said

"Yea ok then" everyone said

"Lets go and see the girls; I want to dance with my girl…" Ryan said. They guys all started laughing and nodded as they all walked down to the dance floor to see the girls…

With the girls

They were all in the middle of the dance floor dancing and laughing with each other.

"Hey this is heaps fun" Meiling said to the girls

"Yea heaps" the other girls all replied laughing

"Oh god" Mimi groaned

"What?" the others asked her

"There's Chloe and the flock of bitches" Mimi said

They all turned and indeed saw Chloe and a bunch of little sluts along with a couple of bastards coming towards them.

"Just ignore them and lets see what happens" Rose said to the others

They all nodded and continued to dance and have fun…that was until Chloe came up to them and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around to see a fist coming towards her; luckily she had quick reflexes so she dodged the punch.

"What do you want Chloe?" Meiling asked her with hatred in her voice

"Nothing that concerns you bitch, all I want is to settle a score with this slutty little bitch here" Chloe said looking at Sakura straight in the eye

"I better back down now if I were you Chloe" Rina said

"I think its best that you girls back down cause I have a couple of reinforcements with me this time.." Chloe said with a smirk and a large figure behind her stepped forward…

"Hello I'm….

* * *

Well that's all for now, I hope you all like it, It s a long chapter compared to the others that I wrote. Please review and tell me what you guys think of it… thank you 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone that I haven't been updating for a while but I've been pretty busy with school and stuff, but here's the next chapter even though it is very short compared to my other chapters. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Recap**

"I better back down now if I were you Chloe" Rina said

"I think its best that you girls back down cause I have a couple of reinforcements with me this time.." Chloe said with a smirk and a large figure behind her stepped forward…

"Hello I'm….

**Chapter 5**

Sakura was shocked to see him here, but she didn't show it..

"What are you doing here Morisato!?" She asked him

"What? Can't I come and visit one of my best friends?" he replied

"Who said your one our friends, Morisato?" Keitaro asked him coming from the crowd

"Come on be nice…call me Matt..." he said slightly smirking at Sakura and the group

Sakura was beginning to be pissed, Ryu, Ryan, Mika, Mimi, Rina, Rose, Akito and Keitaro knew that Sakura was going to explode any minute, and every time she exploded it was not a good thing. They knew that Matt was provoking her and trying to test her temper, they knew that they had to do something…

"Piss off and leave now or…" Sakura said

Syaoran, Eriol, Touya, Meiling and Tomoyo didn't understand what was going on so they didn't say anything. Even though they didn't know who Matt Morisato is they knew that he was probably not a good person considering Sakura and the others weren't that welcoming to him.

"Or what Sakura, remember what happened last time we met?"

"Shut up Morisato!" Akito yelled out

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ryan asked him

Matt turned and faced Ryan and smirked…

"Well you see my friend Chloe here asked me to come and take out some, as you can say trash"

Sakura was literally shaking and trying hard to keep calm…she took a deep breath

"You are not welcomed here considering you're the reason my parents died!" she yelled at him

"What? Me? I did no such thing" he said looking hurt. Even though he may look like he is hurt, Sakura knew that he was mocking her. He knew he was mocking her and he knew that she knew….

"What?!? This is the bastard that killed our parents?" Touya finally found his voice

Matt finally noticed Touya and the others were standing there…he turned and stared at Touya and smiled

"Oh, Touya your back! That's great, how's life?" he asked Touya trying to sound _nice_

Touya was growling, he wanted to pounce on him and beat the shit out of him…

"That's it!" Sakura said….she had finally had enough and she was in no mood for dancing any more but she now has the mood to do something else…..

"Okay that's it!" Sakura yelled out and she started to run towards him to attack.

At this the guys behind Matt started to attack as well, so Akito, Keitaro and the others started to attack back as well, well all except Tomoyo. She stayed back and tried not to be in the way. Phoebe saw this so she ran into where Tomoyo is so that she could protect her, she could tell that Tomoyo couldn't fight as she tried not to be in the way and because she didn't attack the others as Keitaro, Akito and the others did.

Sakura tried to punch Matt in the face, but he dodged and punched her in the stomach. As she was shot in the stomach, the impact that Matt had caused to her stomach had caused her to cough up blood.

"Sakura!" Keitaro yelled as he saw her cough up blood…

Akito and the others saw as well and that caused them all into rage as Matt had hit her stomach and she had only gotten better from the bullet wound. This had helped them to knock out all of Matt's followers, once they were down, they went to help Sakura.

She was on the floor coughing up blood, as Matt came up to her and tried to kick her in the stomach as he had noticed that she was wounded and decided to take advantage of it as he knew that he did he could possibly win.

Syaoran saw that Matt was going to Kick Sakura again, so he sprinted towards her and kicked Matt in the face causing him to fall over. He turned around and faced Syaoran and glared at him. He got up and started to fight with Syaoran. While Syaoran was fighting with Matt, the others ran up to Sakura and helped her up, Akito called Chao and told him that he had to be back at the mansion and that Sakura was hurt and they were going to take her home.

Chloe and her group at the mean time were standing on the side smiling and watching happily as Sakura was coughing up blood. Phoebe saw this and knew that Chloe and her group had helped Matt to come into the club, so she started to walk up towards them. She was pissed and she had to take it out on someone…

"Hello, who are you?" she asked Chloe

Chloe turned towards her and frowned

"I'm Chloe and who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"Well I'm one of Sakura's friends and I just wanted to tell you that from now on you and your friends are forbidden to come to this club" she told them and smirked as she saw the reaction on their faces

"You can't tell us if we can't come here or not, we don't care if your friends with that slut over there as well"

"Well yes we can, you do know that this is one of the most popular clubs around here, right?"

"Well duh, why do you think we came here?"

Phoebe smirked and replied "Well what would you think if this club is owned by Sakura?"

Chloe looked shocked "WHAT!? That slut owns this club? No way!"

"Yes way and you are not allowed to come into this club anymore, Mike!"

"Yea, what did you want Phoebe?" Mike asked her as he approached

Chloe saw a man, Mike, approach them and was starting to get worried

"Mike take these girls out of here and make sure that they're never to come into this club again as they helped Morisato in here and he hurt Sakura"

Once Mike heard this, his face darkened and when Chloe and her group saw this, they started to tremble…

"I see all right you little tramps leave right now!"

And with that, Mike escorted Chloe and the group of girls out of the club.

Matt and Syaoran were consistently throwing punches and kicks, but neither of them got a hit. Well that is until Keitaro came from behind and tripped him causing him to fall onto the ground, then Keitaro tool out a gun and shot Matt. Akito, Touya, Ryu, Ryan, Mika, and Eriol came to see who got shot and they all surrounded Matt with Keitaro and Syaoran.

Matt was now on the floor holding his right leg, as it was the leg that was shot. He looks up when..

A gun was pointed at his head, and the person holding the gun was Akito…

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked, slightly frightened. Though he didn't show it

"Well, I think I'll shoot your head off, what do you think?" Akito replied

"Umm….I don't think…uh…how bout we talk this over some coffee or beer…or something?"

"I don't think so…" Akito said and raised his gun to Matt head

He was going to shoot but….

* * *

**To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry that I have not been updating or anything, been busy, but I hope that you like the next chapter…here it is hope u like it.

* * *

**Recap**

"Well, I think I'll shoot your head off, what do you think?" Akito replied

"Umm….I don't think…uh…how bout we talk this over some coffee or beer…or something?"

"I don't think so…" Akito said and raised his gun to Matt head

He was going to shoot but….

**Chapter 6**

The lights in the club suddenly went out…and when they were back on again, Matt was gone.

Everyone was searching around to see if they could spot where Matt might be hiding. When the light went out, they did not notice Matt escaping.

Akito lowered his hand and turned to everyone that is currently in the club...

"Okay everyone, nothing to see, all of you can continue what you were doing" he shouted out to everyone...it took a few minutes but everyone did eventually tore their gaze from Akito and the others and continued to do what ever they were doing.

Syaoran and the others got to Sakura and called Phoebe over. When she came over they asked her to get a car ready for them quickly because their going to drive home so that Chao can have a look at Sakura.

They had to get three cars because one car would not be able to fit them all. Sakura was placed in the car with Keitaro, Akito, Syaoran and Touya. Akito was driving and he was speeding majorly, he was driving 100km/hr at a 60km/hr zone. He was just practically gliding past the other cars, they were lucky that there weren't many cars out now. While he was driving Keitaro called Chao, told him about the situation, and told him to get the equipments and bandages ready for Sakura.

Once they got back to the Mansion, the front gate automatically opened for them to quickly drive in. When they got in Touya opened the door and Syaoran ran out with Sakura in his arms. Keitaro and Akito were ahead of him and got the door opened so that Syaoran could quickly go in, when he got in he saw Chao standing there.

"Oh god..what happened? Oh forget that get her into this room and place her down on the table," Chao told him

Syaoran did as he was told and stood aside so that Chao could have a better look at Sakura, when he turned around ready to leave the room so that Chao could have a look at Sakura without interruptions he bumped into Keitaro and the others.

"Hey" Keitaro said

"Huh? Oh guys we should leave so that Chao could check on Sakura carefully"

"Oh okay then" they all said and walked back to the living room

When they got back to the living room, they all sat down and started to worry about Sakura. They were all thinking if she was all right or not, they were also thinking that it was not a good idea to go out clubbing when Sakura only just woke up from a bullet shot.

They were all getting very nervous because it has been an hour since they got back and Chao has not come out to tell them if Sakura was okay or not. Touya was going to go in and ask Chao if Sakura was ok when Chao come out of the room

"She's all right, I had a little trouble trying to see what was wrong because well...well.." Chao kind of trailed off a bit and started to say things under his breath and then sighed

"What happened?" Akito asked him

"Well...you see Sakura woke up about five minutes after you guys left the room and well every time I touched a sore spot to see if there was anything broken she started to yell and swear at me...he he"

"Really? Ha ha ha, she always does that I thought that because this time she was unconscious that she wouldn't be doing that, but I guess I was wrong huh..." Keitaro said and then started laughing, Akito and the others started laughing as well...well all except Touya, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol...they didn't get it

"I don't get it," Tomoyo said. The others stopped laughing and Rina tried to explain...

"Oh well you see, every time Sakura gets hurt and Chao has to check up on her to see if she's ok or rather to see if she's broken anything, she would start to swear at him not because she's hurting but because she's ticklish. She can endure the pain and everything, she's used to it that ever time she's getting checked up for this kind of thing she doesn't feel a thing but she is ticklish, so she tries to show everyone that she isn't ticklish by swearing at the top of her lungs about how painful it is..." Rina finished off by giggling a little to herself as everyone else started to laugh again but this time Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo were laughing as well

"So...So she's still ticklish after all these years..." Touya said trying to calm down but failing miserably.

"Yea we didn't know that she was ticklish until the first time she got shot in the side of her stomach, i think it was on her right side, well anyways...Akito and I were standing next to her when Chao was fixing her up. She kept on swearing at everyone even if they did not do anything we did not understand why but then I was watching her face and it did not show pain or rather it was showing happiness. I though this was weird as she was screaming and swearing at us I did not know why but then it hit me and i though that she was ticklish..." Keitaro said still laughing

"Yea, we weren't sure if she was ticklish or not so we got the other guys to help us see if she was really ticklish..." Akito said laughing at what they did

"What did you guys do?" Syaoran asked smiling still trying to calm down from all the laughing.

"Well we knew that she's a really good drinker and she loves to drink alcohol and all..." Ryan started

"What she drinks?" Meiling asked

"Of course we all do, but she's a really good drinker, she hardly gets drunk," Mimi said

"Yea well she does not get drunk when she drinks the alcohol as it is but when you mix two different types of alcohol together..." Ryu said but was cut off by Mika

"She's totally drunk and you can ask her anything you want and she'll truthfully answer it all and the funny thing is she won't remember it the next day, and we would usually pretend that we do not know anything either. So she does not know about it and we can do it every time we want to know something and she won't tell us...he he"

"Oh" replied Syaoran, Touya, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo

"We should try it some time," Eriol said to Syaoran

"Yea we should it seems fun..."

"You just want to ask her if she likes you or not don't you?" Ryu asked him slyly

"Umm..uh..um what are you talking about"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all besides that you like Sakura and you want to know if she likes you...but besides that nothing at all" Ryan said innocently trying to look in a different direction and smiling sweetly

"Really?" all the girls screamed

"ummm...uh" Syaoran was having trouble saying anything because he was blushing like mad

"AWWWWWW" all the girls said and started to ambush Syaoran with question like...

"When did you start liking her?"

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"Are you going to propose to her?"

Then everyone was quiet...

"WHAT?!?" yelled Syaoran

"Who said anything about proposing to her? I was just thinking of asking her out that's all,so far anyway"

"See you said so far!" Mimi said

"Yea that could mean that you might propose to her!" Said Rose

"AWWW you're going to have heaps of cute babies!" Rina said

"Yea I know" Meiling said

"Of course, but first lets plan their wedding!" yelled Tomoyo

"Yea!" yelled all the girls and they all ran to the middle to the living room and sat around the coffee table and started to plan Sakura and Syaoran's wedding.

"Oh god" said Syaoran as he put his face in his hands and sighed.

All the guys got to him and started laughing at his predicament. They kept laughing until Sakura walked into the room

"Hey guys what's so funny?" she asked them

They all stopped laughing and looked at her, whereas the girls stopped what they were doing and put their things away...there are a long pause until the girls all ran up to Sakura

"SAKURA! Your awake!" they screamed

"Are you feeling better?"

"Are you tired?"

"You thirsty? Hungry?"

"OKAY SHUT UP GUYS!" yelled Sakura

"You girls are acting like the guys when I got shot in the stomach...I'm fine just a little rest and I'll be fine but what I need now is food, so I'm going to the kitchen to make some food..." and with that she walked off in the direction of the kitchen

The others all followed her

"Why don't you just get one of the maids to make you something?" Touya asked her

"Because it's late and I don't want to bother them, they usually get up early in the morning and so I don't want to disturb their sleep."

"Okay then, so why don't I make you something then" Rina said

"Nah it's alright, I'm just getting a little snack, you guys just go to sleep we have to go get your tattoos done tomorrow"

"Okay then lets go to sleep everyone," Mimi yelled...and they all went to bed that it except Sakura and Syaoran

Sakura did not notice Syaoran there so she just continued what she was doing, while Syaoran stood there staring at her. No one noticed them still there, as they were all tired from the day's events. Finally, Sakura turned around to see that Syaoran is still there

"Hey Syaoran aren't you going to bed?"

"Yea I just want to talk to you that's all"

"Oh okay what did you want to talk about?"

"Well uh...ummm I was wondering if...what I'm trying to say is that I...I..."

"You what Syaoran" Now Sakura was right in front of him making it harder for him to speak

"Well I...I really really like you, not actually I...I love you" Syaoran finally said it, he was nervous and really worried about what Sakura was going to do next, but what she did next really shocked him

She kissed him, not just a kiss on the check but a kiss on the lips...first she was shocked but he finally got over the shock and responded, the kiss was getting more and more passionate as Sakura placed both her arms around Syaoran's neck and Syaoran's arms were going around her waist.

They had to pull away because they needed air. Syaoran looked at Sakura, and she smiled back and hugged him

The she silently whispered into his ear

"I love you too" and hugged him tighter

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back

* * *

Well that's all for now, it's not a really long chapter but I guess it's better than nothing...sorry it took so long to update I've been pretty busy lately...but please update and tell me what you think about this chapter and also give me any suggestions that you may have 


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

Then she silently whispered into his ear

"I love you too" and hugged him tighter

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back

Chapter 7

Syaoran pulled back and smiled at Sakura

"We should go to bed, it's late" he told her

"Yea, but lets not tell the others yet, just let them figure it our on their own"

"How about we give them till Monday, if they haven't figured it out yet, we'll tell them"

"Sure but I really don't want the girls to know, they are worst than the devil if they find out, they'll be asking me questions AND I bet once they find out they are going to start planning my wedding…" Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Yea, I bet they will" Syaoran said and laughed lightly, remembering what happened when the girls found out that he liked Sakura, 'Sakura knows her friends really well' Syaoran thought.

"but oh well, they are going to find out sooner or later so it will not make a difference, but I do prefer that they find out later…but lets forget about that. Lets go to bed, I'm tired" Sakura said

"Ok, night" and he kissed her on the cheek and went to his room

"Night" she replied and also went to her bedroom to sleep. 'What a day, wonder how the girls are going to react when they find out, hope that I was wrong thinking that they are going to plan my wedding…' she thought before falling asleep

The next day – Saturday

Everyone was awake and eating breakfast in the dining room, well everyone except Sakura that is. It was already 8 o'clock and she was still asleep.

"Maybe I should go wake her up" Akito said, he was about to stand up when

"No Akito, I'll do it, remember what happened last time when you tried to wake her up" Keitaro said

"What happened" Meiling asked, Ryu turned to her and said

"Well Meiling, Akito here, tried to wake Sakura up because we had a meeting with the gang one day, it was already 10 o'clock and the meeting was in half an hour, it is usually okay if we are a bit late because we are leaders" Ryu was cut off by Ryan

"But Akito here tried to be a smarty pants and betted with everyone that he'll be able to wake Sakura up without getting into trouble, using the excuse that because their cousin's Sakura won't do anything to him."

"So then everyone all bet one hundred dollars, betting that even if Akito woke Sakura up, he'll be in deep shit and Sakura will do something that is very bad" Mimi continued

"But that wasn't enough for our one and only Akito, he had to double everything, meaning that because we betted one hundred dollars if he lost he'll pay every one two hundred dollars." Rina said

"We all agreed because we knew that something was going to happened and we would benefit because everyone of us would have two hundred dollars to spend, so we waited for him to wake Sakura up, we would have never thought that Sakura would be that cruel, but we do understand that she loves to sleep and we shouldn't interrupt her because she usually spends that days thinking about the gang and ways of helping the gang. She also spends a lot of time everyday trying to come up with new weapons for our members to build." Rose said

"So we usually don't disturb her when she is sleeping because we know that she'll be cranky. Anyways Akito did manage to wake Sakura up, How did we know? Well, you can't not know considering Sakura screamed out at the top of her lungs 'HOE!,' So we knew that Sakura woke up, but when Sakura came down stairs, she was in a happy mood, we all thought that we lost the bet to Akito, but then Ryan asked her where Akito was and she simply said 'hanging around somewhere', we all thought that she meant Akito was just jumping around the house, happy that he won the bet." Mika said

"But after an hour we started to worry thinking that something bad must have happened, because Akito never came back, so I asked Sakura where she last saw Akito, and she said 'in my room'. So all of us, well except Sakura went to her room to find Akito, when we got there, Akito was hanging outside Sakura's window in nothing but his boxers." Keitaro said laughing. The others joined in and laughed as well, well everyone except Akito who was just sitting there with his arms crossed and frowning.

"Wow, Sakura is good, I would never have thought of that!" Eriol said, still laughing

"Yea, well I better go and wake Sakura up, we have to take you guys to have your tattoos done today" Keitaro said and walked off to Sakura's room

Then 5 minutes later everyone heard a loud "HOE!!!!" coming from Sakura's room

"Sakura's up" Mika said

They then all saw Keitaro walking back into the room and sat in his chair, 5 minutes later they saw Sakura running down the stairs and into the room, there was a plate already sitting there for her.

"What happened" Touya asked her when she sat down. She was glaring at Keitaro, and he was just staring in another direction avoiding eye contact with Sakura

"He kicked me off my bed!" She replied still glaring at Keitaro. At this everyone laughed, even Keitaro.

"But wait, then why isn't Keitaro hanging out of you window in his boxers?" Akito asked

"Well I don't know, don't really feel like hanging him," She replied "and anyways, I like Keitaro better" she teased Akito.

"WHAT?!? How can you like him better, I'm the better cousin, his boring!!" Akito yelled. Everyone else knew that Sakura was joking but they all kept quiet wondering what was going to happened next.

"But he listens to me and he buys me presents and he loves me more" Sakura continued to tease Akito

"Fine if I buy you heaps of presents and listen to you will you like me more?" Akito asked her, Sakura made a thinking motion and replied

"I might, depends on how many presents your gonna get me" Sakura replied, then she sweatdropped when she noticed that Akito had dashed out of the room and probably ran to his car and drove off to the mall. Then she turned to everyone and asked them

"You guys knew I was joking right?" they all nodded, she then sighed and shook her head from side to side

"I can't believe he fell for that, but oh well, I get presents for no reason, its not my birthday of anything…he he" and she started to eat her breakfast. Everyone else was just sitting there with her and chatted until Sakura finished her breakfast.

When she finished her breakfast, "Ok everyone, time to get your tattoos" she said to everyone

"But Sakura don't we need to get initiated first?" Touya asked her

"Hmm? Oh that well, Keitaro and me were talking about that before and we decided that you guys don't need to do the initiation, considering the others here didn't and because you guys are friends, we thought that you guys can just get your tattoos, but you'll still need to train." Sakura replied

"Oh ok then, lets go, but don't we have to wait for Akito?" Syaoran asked

"Nah he'll know where we are, it should be alright" Keitaro said

So they all went out and got into a limo because they wouldn't fit in a car and it's easier to go together than be separated into 2 or 3 cars. When the card started moving and everyone is comfortable

"Hey Sakura, can we go pick up Lily, we want to bring her along and spend some time with her" Mika asked Sakura. She turned to him and smiled

"Sure I want to see her anyways, I miss her heaps," Sakura replied, and then she turned to the driver and told him the address to pick Lily up, she then faced Mika and Mimi again "why can't she just stay with us?" Sakura asked Mika and Mimi

"We thought that she might be a burden on everyone, but if no one minds can we let her stay with us?" Mimi asked everyone

"Sure" everyone replied. Except Touya, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran, they didn't know who Lily is.

"Ummm, who's Lily?" Meiling asked no in particular

"Mika and Mimi's daughter" all the girls replied

"WHAT?" Touya, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran yelled. Everyone nodded

"Yea, they married a year and half ago and Lily is one years old" Rose said

"Oh…wait you guys are married but you guys are only 17 and 19 years old" Eriol said

"Yea well, our parents were best friends and they wanted us to marry, we were fine with it because we were dating at the time and we loved each other" Mimi said

"Oh, can I make clothes for her?" Tomoyo asked with starts in er eyes

"Ummm sure" Mimi and Mika said together

"Wow there are a lot of things that we don't know about, huh? So is there anything else we should know about?" Touya asked everyone

"Well, Rina and I are engaged" Ryan said

"And I'm also 2 months pregnant!!" Rina told everyone happily

"WHAT?" screamed all the girls, they all went and squashed them selves in between the guys so that they can sit closer to Rina

"When did you find out?"

"Are you sure you should be going out today?"

"Awww I hope it's a boy"

"Yea we already have a niece"

"We want a nephew" all the girls screamed and hugged Rina

All the guys sweatdropped and stared at the girls.

"Yea that's pretty much it, Ryu and Rose are dating. Keitaro is married to Naoko, Akito is married to Rika and I'm still single" Sakura said to the others, 'well I am kinda still single' Sakura thought

"Keitaro and Akito are married? Where are their wives then?" Syaoran asked

"Well they both went to Italy, they wanted a vacation and they wanted to go together because they are sisters, they wanted to spend some time together" Keitaro said

"Oh" Touya, Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling said

The car then suddenly stopped,

"Ok guys you can just stay here I'll go in and get Lily and we'll be on our way" Mimi told everyone. Everyone nodded and stayed still

"I'll come with you to get Lily's bags" Mika said. Mimi nodded and they both went into the house

"Why does Lily stay here?" Meiling asked

"Lily stays here with a babysitter, the lady is an old family friend of Mimi and Mika's parents and she is very old and doesn't have anything to do everyday so she volunteers to look after Lily for them." Ryan said

"Oh here they come and look at how big Lily's grown" Rose said, everyone then leaned out of the window trying to see Lily

"Awww she's so cute" Meiling and Tomoyo screamed out. The couple was walking towards the limo and looking at everyone smiling. They got into the limo and Mika put Lily's bags in the trunk and also got into the limo. Then they were off to go get Touya, Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling's tattoos.

"Awww" all the girls said when Lily turned around and looked at everyone

She then turned and saw Sakura and she stretched out her hands so that Sakura would pick her up. Sakura was laughing when she saw Lily stretching out her hands to her.

"So how is my god-daughter?" Sakura asked Lily, Lily smiled and laughed while kicking her legs and waving her arms

"Sakura, you're Lily's god-mother?" Touya asked

"Yea, when Lily was born Mika and Mimi wanted me to be her god-mother"

"So who's the god-father?" Syaoran asked her

"No-one, not yet, they said that they wanted to wait until I got married and whoever I decide to marry will become the god-father" she replied

"Oh" was Syaoran's reply

The car then stopped for a second time and they were outside a tattoo shop. They all got out and went inside

When they got inside they were greeted by Izumi .

"Izumi, you work here?" Meiling asked him. He nodded.

"Yea, there really isn't anything to do at home, because the maids and butlers do all the work and I have nothing to do and I know how to put on tattoos and if I did this we wouldn't have some random person in the gang doing this. It's also fun!" he replied

"So what are you guys here for?" Izumi asked Sakura and the others

"Touya, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran need to get their tattoos" Ryan said

"Oh ok then, oh hi Lily how are you?" Izumi asked Lily, Lily replied by laughing and smiling at Izumi, he laughed and then turned to everyone.

"Ok so is first and what are they getting Sakura?"

"here is a list of what their getting" Sakura said and handed him a note. He nodded

"Are you sure?" he asked Sakura

"Yea, Keitaro and I decided on these, its okay we're sure just give it to them"

"Ok then so who's first?" Izumi asked them and they all backed away. The others laughed at their reaction, but Rina said,

"Meiling, Tomoyo, why don't you guys get yours done first, then we can go shop at the mall, its only a block from here. "

"Okay then, I'll go first then but Touya, you're coming with me" Meiling said

Touya pointed at himself, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you're my boyfriend, and I need someone to squeeze the life out of" was her reply and she walked off and went to the chair

"Oh okay then" he said and walked after Meiling and sat on a chair that is next to the one Meiling is sitting on. Meiling took her jacket off and her shirt off so that Izumi can place the tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Ok lets start, this is going to hurt a bit not much but it's still going to hurt" Izumi said

"Ok go" Meiling said and grabbed onto Touya's hand and squeezed it

Then the needle pierced her skin, Meiling started to scrunch up her face because of the pain, Touya is also scrunching up his face because Meiling was squeezing so hard that he thought the circulation in is hand was cut off. 10 minutes later and the tattoo were finished, and her face seemed to relax, Touya also got a chance to relax because Meiling had stopped squeezing his hand.

When Meiling stood up, everyone saw the tattoo on Meiling's back and the others gasped, the tattoo on Meiling's back showed that she is co-leader. When Meiling saw this she instantly turned to Keitaro and Sakura,

"Why do I have a co-leader's tattoo?" she asked Sakura

"Because we think that you are capable of being co-leader" Keitaro replied

"Oh okay"

"So Tomoyo your next" Izumi said, Tomoyo nodded and walked towards the chair but before she did she quickly grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him with her.

"Uhhh what are you doing Tomoyo?" Eriol asked her

"Like Meiling said, you're my boyfriend and I need someone to squeeze the life out of" was her replied. She went and sat down on the chair and took off her top. The same thing happened to Tomoyo and Eriol, both their faces were scrunched up because of the pain, but because Tomoyo can't really handle pain she started screaming,

"Owww….ouch this hurts so much…I am never getting another tattoo in my whole entire life!!!"

"Tomoyo you're hurting me, can you please let go of my hand a bit please honey?" Eriol asked her

"Sorry hun, but I can't because I'm going to die here and I want you to feel some of it" she replied

Tomoyo finally relaxed because the needle was finally removed. When Tomoyo stood p, everyone again asked why she has a co-leader tattoo like Meiling's and she got the same reply from Keitaro.

"Ok then, since the girls already have their tattoo, lets go shopping while the guys get their tattoo, Keitaro, Mika, Ryan are you guys coming with us or are you going to stay here" Rose asked them

"Nah, its alright I'm staying"

"Me too"

"Me too…I don't want to carry bags"

"Oh ok then, see ya guys" the girls replied and left the tattoo shop

"Bye" the guys replied

"Ok then, who's next?" Izumi asked the guys

"I'll go" Syaoran said and took off his shirt and sat on the chair

Half and hour later

"Thanks Izumi" Touya, Syaoran and Eriol said to him and walked out of the shop with Ryan, Ryu, Mika and Keitaro.

At the same time the girls came back and was waiting outside for the guys to finish

"Didn't you guys buy anything?" Eriol asked him

"Yea but we finished early and put the bags into the limo and we came back here to wait for you guys" Rina replied

"ok then lets go home" Touya said

"ok" and they all went to the limo and got in

When they got in the saw all the bags that are sitting there, all the guys nearly choked

"How much did you girls buy? And why didn't you put these bags in the trunk?" Syaoran asked them, staring at all of them

"We did put the in the trunk we just couldn't fit it all in there, so we put these in here" Meiling said

"Oh and guys, you'll all have to bring these in the house when we get home" Tomoyo said

"What?!" all the guys yelled and fainted

When the guys woke up the limo just parked outside the front door of the house and the girls just got out of the limo. So the guys got out as well when they got out they saw two trucks parked at the front. They were wondering why there was two trucks is parked out the front, when they saw Akito coming out of his car and stood proudly in front of them.

"Umm Akito why are there two trucks parked here?" Sakura asked him

"Your presents are inside Sakura" he replied happily and loudly

"WHAT?!?" everyone yelled out and staring at him, he nodded

"Yep I spent all morning buying presents for you Sakura, So do you love me more now?" He asked Sakura happily

Everyone else sweatdropped and thought that Akito was pretty dense because everyone knew that Sakura was only joking this morning…..

"You love me more now don't you? Hah Keitaro Sakura loves me more now!! Ha!!" Akito yelled out loud and ran into the house happily…everyone sweatdropped and followed him into the house, while the maids and butlers and the truck drivers took everything into the house or rather mansion.

**To be continued. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

"You love me more now don't you? Hah Keitaro Sakura loves me more now!! Ha!!" Akito yelled out loud and ran into the house happily…everyone sweatdropped and followed him into the house, while the maids and butlers and the truck drivers took everything into the house or rather mansion.

**Chapter 8**

When they all got into the living and everything was taken into the living room, including the stuff that Akito had bought that morning. Everyone had a look at what Akito had bought, when they opened the boxes there were various things, ranging from bears of different sizes, colors, and designs. Then there were different jewelries, from bracelets, rings and necklaces, all with different kinds of stones or different sized stones. There were also many photo frames, business stuff, like folders and papers and stuff that Sakura can use for her work with the gang.

Everyone was shocked to see so many things scattered around.

"Ummm…Akito you do know that Sakura was joking this morning when she said that she liked Keitaro better right?" Touya asked him. He slowly shook his head and slowly turned to face Sakura

"So Sakura, you were joking this morning," Akito asked her in a slow and scary voice, she nodded her head nervously and giggling a little, "then what am I going to do with all these things and these cost so much as well!!" he screamed out.

He then had a major fit and started screaming about how he had spent so much money and time buying the presents for her and then finding out that she was only joking, he spent nearly one million dollars

"WHAT YOU SPENT NEARLY ONE MILLION DOLLARS?!?!" everyone screamed..he turned to face then and stared at them funny

"Well, how much did you think the jewelry cost, and there are heaps of them sitting around, they are real, I don't buy fake, especially because its for a family member." Akito told them

"My God Akito, you are such a baby, Sakura was only joking this morning about loving me more! You didn't have to take it so literal. You acted without thinking when you went and bought all this, wait till your wife finds out. She is going to literally freak when she finds out that you've spent so much money…next time think before you act you're freaken 21 years old for god's sake" Keitaro told him or rather yelled at him

"Hey its not my fault, and I am acting my age just because your 24 years old and only three years older than me doesn't mean that you know everything and that your always right" Akito screamed back

Everyone continued to stare at them as the two sibling fight. After 15 minutes of constant arguing everyone was getting tired and have major headaches, Touya couldn't take it anymore so he…

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! Why the hell are you two still arguing? Your both in your twenties for gods sake, and I'm older than the both of you so you should listen to me" Keitaro and Akito turned and looked at Touya

"You're only a year older than me" Keitaro said

"But I'm still older so listen to me! If you don't want these then give it all to the girls there's many of them here, they can share it. If you don't want to give it to them then take it back to the mall and get a refund" Touya told them. Akito nodded but then

"I can't return them, they were all non-refundable objects, because I bought them at the stores that won't refund items unless something is wrong with them" he said laughing nervously and staring at his brother.

"Then give it to the girls then" Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time

"Yea, give them to us" all the girls chirped happily, happy that they were going to get presents

"I don't know…" Akito said

"Come on just give to them, if you don't they'll make us go and buy it for them" the guys all whined

"Fine" Akito said and gave the boxes to the girls to sort out and choose what they wanted

"Thank you Akito!" all the girls said

"Yea yea, I'm hungry I'm going to tell the chefs to make our lunch" Akito said and walked off in the direction of the kitchen

"Is he mad?" Meiling asked

"Nah, he's just thinking about how his wife's going to react finding out that he's spent so much money while she's gone. Usually Rika spends that much money in a week so she usually wouldn't mind but if Akito spent that much and she wasn't there with him, she would flip!" Sakura told her.

"Oh ok" Meiling replied and continued to look through the boxes with the other girls sorting out what they wanted.

**Lunch**

Everyone was in the dining room eating their lunch when

"Hey Touya, Eriol, Syaoran I forgot but what tats did you guys get? Can we see?" Ryan asked then

Touya, Eriol and Syaoran looked at him and nodded

"Sure" they replied. They got out of their chair and took of their shirt and showed everyone their tattoos.

Everyone in the room gasped besides Sakura, Keitaro, Akito, Touya, Eriol and Syaoran. Touya and Eriol had both gotten a co-leaders tattoo like Tomoyo and Meiling, that wasn't surprising because they were couples and Sakura usually let the couples have the same tattoo and position. What surprised them the most was that Syaoran had received a leader's tattoo.

"Sakura why did Syaoran get a leader's tattoo, I thought that you guys decided that there would be no more leaders besides you, Keitaro, Akito, Naoko because she's Keitaro's wife, and Rika because she's Akito's wife." Ryu asked her

Everyone was staring at Sakura waiting for her reply.

"Well, Keitaro, Akito and me all talked about this and we thought that he would become a great leader and he'll know what to do because he is also the leader of the Li Clan."

"But usually you would give couples the same tattoo, no matter what their status is outside the gang world, you usually decide what their position is by looking at their partner who is already in the gang and give the person the same tattoo. Akito and Keitaro are already married and you're the only single person left and I doubt Syaoran is gay…so are you two…?" Mimi asked her

"Syaoran and me what?" Sakura asked Mimi in return, 'I hope they don't find out now, it's still too early" Sakura thought

"Are you two going out?" Rose asked catching on and getting what Mimi meant. This caused the other girls to also ask her the same question, provoking her trying to get the answer.

"Ummm uhhh uh um"

The guys were laughing at Sakura and felt sorry for her being ambushed by a bunch of girls, usually if she were ambushed she could kick the peoples asses and kill them, but because these girls are her friends. She is trapped. The guys then turned to Syaoran

"So are you two dating?" Mika asked him

"Yea" was Syaoran's reply

"That's great man"

"Yea awesome"

"Way ta go"

"Good job" they all said to him

"Thanks"

"So, since when?" Touya asked him

"Since last night, when you guys all went to bed, she wanted all of you to find out on your own because she knew that the girls would start to plan her wedding if she told them. When she told me this I instantly remembered what happened when the girls found out that I liked Sakura in that way. We did decide though that if you guys didn't find out by Monday we would tell you guys, but I never would have thought that you guys would have found out this early."

The guys were all laughing.

"Yea well, we are very SMART, aren't we?" Ryan boasted proudly. The guys all laughed at this.

**After lunch**

"So what are we going to do?" Eriol asked everyone.

Currently everyone is just sitting in the living room, Touya and Meiling cuddling leaning on the couch, Mika and Mimi and Lily are playing with some blocks, Ryu and Rose are making out on the couch, Ryan and Rina is also making out, Tomoyo and Sakura are chatting and Eriol and Syaoran are just sitting there bored out of their minds.

"I don't know, I'm really bored" Meiling said, everyone else nodded

"Yea, what should we do? We can't go shopping, we already did, we went clubbing already, unless you guys want to go clubbing again?" Sakura asked everyone.

Everyone looked at her, and stared at her wondering is she remembers what happened the last time they went clubbing.

"Sakura, are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened last time we went clubbing?" Touya asked her. She turned to him and shrugged.

"Yea, but it's not going to happen again. The only reason that Morisato got in that time was because of Chloe and her group, but Chloe and her friends are banned from coming to the club." Sakura reasoned

"Yea but still-"Eriol was cut off by the door bell

"Okay, Jean can you please open the door for us?" Akito yelled across the living room.

"Yes master Akito" replied Jean, as she went to open the front door.

**Back in the living room**

"Wonder who was at the door" Keitaro said to no one on particular

"Yea, but Jean should be here any minute to tell us who is here" Akito said. Then they heard foot steps running into the living. Then al of a sudden two figures jumped onto Akito and Keitaro.

"Rika!"

"Naoko!"

"We're back!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Did you guys miss us?" they both asked everyone.

"Of course we did, you guys were gone for ages!" Akito told them

Naoko and Rika then turned around and hugged the others, noticing some new faces Rika asked

"Akito, who are they?"

"Oh yes, they are the new members"

"This here is Touya, Sakura's brother, Meiling his girlfriend, Tomoyo and Eriol, they are dating and lastly this is Syaoran" Keitaro told his wife and sister-in-law, while pointing towards them when he told them their names to show them who is who.

"Oh and Syaoran's also Sakura's…" Ryu said but trailed off to see how Sakura would act. Everyone was looking at Sakura except Rika and Naoko because they were to busy looking at the new gang members thinking that they would be fun to tease if they got any dirt on them.

Sakura was staring at Ryu and glaring at him, but Ryu and the others knew that if Ryu dared to finish the sentence he probably would never be able to have children.

"Sakura's what?" both Rika and Naoko yelled out in excitement. They were both jumping around and complaining about how they were always left out of everything.

"I wonder why?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Keitaro and Akito knew that Sakura just made it worse, because they know that the sisters were going to have a fit.

"WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT SAKURA? AREN'T WE ENTITLED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON? WE ARE YOUR COUSIN-IN-LAWS AND WE ARE ALSO LEADERS OF THIS GANG!" Rika and Naoko screamed at Sakura. Everyone got a headache because the sisters are very loud on their own but when both of them scream at the same time, you'd think your gonna die.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!" Sakura screamed. Everyone quieted down waiting for Sakura to finish. Rika and Naoko were looking at her waiting for her reply

"Ummm…I'll tell you later" she said and ran out of the living room

"What! Sakura if you don't tell us, we'll ask the others then!" both Rika and Naoko screamed out

"Fine ask them then, but don't look for me until you've cooled down"

"Alright!"

Rika and Naoko turned back to the others and looked at Syaoran

"So how are you and our Saku related?" Naoko asked him

"I'm her boyfriend"

"Really? WOW! Sakura where are you, why didn't you want us finding out that his your boyfriend?" both Rika and Naoko yelled out while running around looking for her

"Because I know how you're going to react that's why!" Sakura screamed back from somewhere in the Mansion

"It's not like we are going to kill you Sakura!" Rika yelled out

"Yea, we're just going to get your size and prepare your wedding gown and get your wedding preparations ready! That's all! We promise!" Naoko yelled out.

Both Rika and Naoko were running around the Mansion like they were crazy, looking for Sakura. While Sakura was running away looking for a safe finding spot, meanwhile in the living room they others can hear the conversation that they were having and laughing their heads off.

"That's why! So get away from me, Damn you Akito and Keitaro why did you have to marry girls that cam from the same family and its worse that their siblings AND not to mention twins, they think TOO alike!!!" Sakura screamed into the living room.

"It's not our fault!" both Akito and Keitaro screamed so that Sakura could hear from wherever she is.

**Back in the living room**

While Rika, Naoko and Sakura are running around in the Mansion somewhere, the others in the living room are having a conversation about what just happened.

"I see why Sakura didn't want you guys to find out earlier" Syaoran told everyone laughing

Everyone was laughing as well and nodded understanding Sakura's reason for hiding that she has a boyfriend.

"Yea but, Akito, Keitaro, your wives are kind of hyper, are they always like this or is it because they found out Sakura is dating Syaoran?" Meiling asked them. Keitaro, Akito, Ryu, Ryan, Rina, Rose, Mika and Mimi, all looked at her and said at the same time,

"They are always like that"

Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo sweatdropped because when the others said that their faces were all serious.

"Oh"

"But they only become like this if they find out something that they think is interesting or exciting" Akito told them

Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo sighed in relief

"Great because I wouldn't be able to live if they are always like that because if they were they would be like…like..like my sister" Syaoran said shuddering thinking about his four older sisters.

"Why, are they like Rika and Naoko?" Ryan asked laughing at the thought

"Kind of but they are worst because they are always hyper" Eriol said

"Yea, I don't understand how their husbands control them" Syaoran said sighing…

They all laughed when suddenly they saw Rika and Naoko walking back in the living room dragging Sakura with them, they all laughed when they saw her being dragged

"Hey everyone, Sakura's back, and this time to prepare her wedding!" Naoko said happily

Everyone but Rika and Naoko saw Sakura sigh and shake her head.

"Okay then Sakura, how would you like your dress? And where would you like it?" Rika asked her, after they got her sitting on the floor and tying her with a rope.

"I'm not going to answer so don't even try to ask me anything" Sakura told them angrily. Everyone else was just sitting there laughing..

And this continued until dinner….

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap**

"Okay then Sakura, how would you like your dress? And where would you like it?" Rika asked her, after they got her sitting on the floor and tying her with a rope.

"I'm not going to answer so don't even try to ask me anything" Sakura told them angrily. Everyone else was just sitting there laughing..

And this continued until dinner….

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_The next day….._

It was already 10am and no one was awake, they had all stayed up late because Rika and Naoko, along with the other girls, except Sakura that is, decided to plan Sakura's wedding. Everything from flowers to the venue and even the food list!! All the guys wanted to go to bed when the clock had struck midnight but when the girls caught them sneaking out of the living room, the girls tied them up and made them sit beside Sakura who was already tied up. Even though Sakura and the guys were tied up they thought that they would be able to just sleep right there because they were too tired, but Tomoyo who had eyes of a hawk noticed, she thought that it wasn't good that Sakura was falling asleep when the girls were planning _her_ wedding so she went to the kitchen and made loads and loads of COFFEE….just enough for Sakura and everyone of the boys…..

The only one that was awake was Mimi because Lily started crying at 8 in the morning and woke up her parents. After they had their breakfast, Mimi decided to play with Lily in the living room and wait for the others to get up and decide what to do for the day. Mika was still asleep, she thought that it would be better if he husband stayed in bed and had more sleep so that he wouldn't be cranky afterwards. It was already half past 10 when the phone started to ring. Jean (maid) went to pick it up,

"Mistress Mimi," Jean called Mimi to get their attention, when Mimi turned towards her and looked at her she continued, "Mistress Xiu is on the phone, should I wake Master Mika up or would you like to take the call? She didn't say it was urgent or anything"

"Ummm…I think I'll take the call for him if its anything urgent I can wake him up later" Mimi replied and got up to answer the phone… (Xiu is Mika's mum, so she is Mimi's mother-in-law)

"Hello mum, how are you?"

"Oh hello Mimi, I'm doing fine and how are you and your family?"

"I'm doing fine, so are Lily and Mika, Lily's currently in the living room playing with Jean"

"That's good to hear, and how are the others?"

"They're fine, they're still asleep, and Lily and I are the only ones up" Mimi said happily

"Oh really? Even Mika? He's usually up by now that's why I decided to call now"

"Yea he is still in bed, Rika and Naoko and the other girls started to plan Sakura's wedding when they found out that she has a boyfriend. All the guys and Sakura were tied up all night and couldn't get any sleep"

"Really? Sakura's got a boyfriend? How is he? What is he like?"

"He's a nice guy and he's hot too, a perfect match for our little Sakura, and he's nothing like Jake"

"That's good, oh honey I have to go but the reason that I called was because the company's given me two weeks off, so I was wondering if I could come and stay for a week or so. So I can spend some time with all of you especially my grand-daughter"

"That would be great, we would all love it if you could come over and stay with us, the only thing is we hope you don't mind Sakura and the others being here as well"

"No its okay but why are they there as well?"

"Oh its because we moved, Sakura had a Mansion built with lots of rooms and other things so that we could all move in together because well none of the others have parents, so we thought we'd all live together"

"Awww that is so nice of Sakura and its good that you're all together, but it's alright…ummm well I'm going to the airport soon, but I think I'll land probably at about 2 o'clock this afternoon, so would you be able to send someone to get me?"

"Sure"

"Okay then..honey I have to go and get ready"

"Alright then mother, have a safe trip, bye"

"Bye"

After Mimi put the phone down, she turned to see Mika walking down the stairs and came up to her. He yawned while he hugged her,

"Morning sweetie who was on the phone?" he asked her when he pulled away from the hug

"Oh that was mother, she said that she has two weeks off work and was wondering if she could come over, I said yes…ummm oh and she said she'll be at the airport bout 2pm"

"WHAT!? Mum's coming?" Mika asked, he thought he heard wrong but when Mimi nodded he sighed

"Yea, what's wrong?" she asked him, looking at him confused

"Oh nothing at all, just that she wants another grandchild, and this time she said she'd like a grand-son"

"What?" Mimi asked blushing like mad

"Yea, she always said that she wants lots of grand children because I'm her only child" he said

"Ummm what if…uh..what if…" Mimi started to bite her lower lip and looked towards the floor

"What if what honey?" Mika asked her worried that something was wrong, when she looked at him and smiled, he sighed in relief and smiled back

"Well ummm I think mum might just get what she wants…"

"Are you saying that your…"

"Yea, I'm a month pregnant" she said happily

"OH MY GOD!!!" Mika yelled out happily, as he picked her up and spun her around

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her when he put her down

"I just wanted to wait, I didn't know if you wanted another child yet because Lily's only one, I just didn't know how to tell you"

"It's alright, when the others are up I want to tell them the great news" Mika told her happily, she nodded and smiled knowing that her husband was happy

"What great news?" they heard some voices behind them ask

They turned around and saw that everyone was up and changed already, and were probably coming down to have breakfast. Mika was happily staring at all of them….

"Mimi is a month pregnant!" he proudly stated

All the girls started to squeal and ran up to the two and started hugging them and congratulating them…when Mika got out of the group hug he went up to the guys

"Congrats man!" they all said simultaneously

"Thanks guys"

_Back with the girls_

"Oh my god, you're pregnant as well? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was nervous I didn't know if Mika wanted another baby or not, but I'm sorry for not telling you guys"

"It's alright" all the girls replied

"This is great now we can both be pregnant together!" Rina said happily

"Yea"

"Okay everyone lets get the two pregnant women to the kitchen to get breakfast" Naoko and Rika yelled out so that the guys heard

After breakfast, or late breakfast it was already half past 11. Everyone went to the living room to have a little rest before deciding what to do for the day. When they were all comfy…

"Oh Sakura I forgot but my mum's coming over to stay, is it alright if she stays with us for a week or two?" Mika asked her

"Sure Mika, I haven't talked to Aunty Xiu in ages, besides you know this is your home too you don't have to ask me if your mum wants to come over and stay"

"Thanks"

"No probs"

"Sakura!" both Rika and Naoko yelled out

"Yea?" Sakura replied kind of annoyed because the two yelled out her name really loudly and there was no point because they were sitting right next to her…

"We were wondering.." Rika started

"If it was alright for Lily to stay here…" Naoko continued

"Is it alright if we bring our kids over and let them stay with us…PLEASE!" they both finished together

"Sure, but aren't they having a vacation thing with your parents?" Sakura asked

"Yea but mum and dad are going to work soon and we want to bring them here so that we can look after them" Rika said

"Yea it'll be alright if they come we have heaps of rooms" Sakura said

"YAY THANKS SAKURA!!!" both the girls yelled out and hugged Sakura tightly

"Ok wait up….so Akito and Keitaro have kids as well?" Meiling asked no one in particular

"Yea wait till you guys meet them, they are cute but the four of them together means hell!!!" Ryu and Ryan said

"FOUR?!?" Touya, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran yelled out

"Yea, the thing about having twins in the family means that there are going to be more of them" Rose said

"Yea, because Rika and Naoko are twins, they both had twins" Rina said

"And the thing was because they both had a double wedding, they got pregnant at the same time" Mimi said

"Yea and to make it worse they both had to go into labor at the same time" Mika said

"I know we had to run to the hospital because we had two pregnant women in labor" Sakura added

"It was pretty funny considering both Rika and Naoko were yelling and swearing at their husbands because they claimed that it was their husbands fault that they were in such pain" Ryan said laughing out loud, everyone joined in except Keitaro and Akito who just sat there

"It was not funny do you know how painful it was I nearly lost my hand" Akito said

At this everyone laughed even louder….it was already 1 o'clock

"Okay guys lets get ready we have to go pick up mum from the airport" Mimi said

At this everyone went to their rooms to change and get ready, half and hour later everyone came down changed and ready to go…they got into the limo and went to the airport

When they got there, they were 10 minutes early so they had to wait…the others were all chatting away when Mika saw his mum and called out to her

"Mum! Over here!"

"Hello son, how are you?"

"I'm good"

"That's good to hear, and how are the rest of you? Oh and I don't think I know these people"

"These are the new members mum, we'll introduce you to them on the way home" Mimi told her as she went up to her and hugged her

"Ok then, how's my grand daughter?" Xiu asked Lily as she picked her up and walked with everyone else towards the limo

When they all got in and were on their way home Sakura introduced the new members

"Aunty Xiu, this is my brother Touya, and his girlfriend Meiling, this is Eriol and his girlfriend Tomoyo and this is Syaoran"

"Oh you must be Sakura's boyfriend" Xiu said looking at Syaoran who nodded

"How did you know?" Sakura asked her

"Mimi" was her reply. This made Sakura shoot Mimi a glare…

"Are you Syaoran Li?" Xiu asked Syaoran who was shocked to hear that she knew his surname

"Yeas it is Mrs. Ummm"

"Li, but you all can call me Aunty Xiu like the others" after hearing this Touya, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were all shocked

"Li?" Meiling asked

Aunty Xiu nodded

"Are we related?" Meiling asked

"So you're a Li as well?"

"Yes…."

"So are you and Syaoran cousins?" Aunty Xiu asked, Meiling nodded

"Well, both you and Syaoran have another cousin" Aunty Xiu told them

"What? Really? Who?" Meiling asked wondering who her new cousin was

"Well my son, Mika is of course"

"Really?" Meiling asked shocked

"Syaoran! We have another cousin..YAY!!" Meiling yelled out and hugged Mika

"Hey Mika did you know that we were cousins?" Syaoran asked

"No but I'm happy that we're cousins"

"Yea me too" they both smiled at each other

"Me too" Meiling added, she was still currently hugging him

"Sakura, can you stop at my parent's home so we can pick up the kids?" Naoko asked

"Sure" and she told the driver the address to pick up the kids

"Okay guys I know that both Keitaro and Akito have twins but what are their name?" Tomoyo asked

"Keitaro and Naoko's twins are Yukio who is the older boy and Xue fang who is the younger sister, and Akito and Rika's twins are Xue who is the older daughter and Yuuta who is the younger brother" Rina said

When they stopped Akito, Keitaro, Rika and Naoko all went in to get the kids and their bags; 10 minutes later they came back with 4 five year olds holding their hands. When they got back into the limo the kids were introduced to the new members and got to know them.

The limo was once again on their way home.

"Okay guys we're home lets go inside" Rose told everyone. Everyone then started to go inside

When they all got into the living room they saw come cherry blossom flowers on the living room table with a letter. Sakura was the first to notice the letter, so she went to pick it up to read it

"What is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked when he saw her pick up a letter from the table. When the others heard Syaoran they went to see what it was.

"Yukio, Xue fang, Yuuta, Xue, can you guys take Lily and go play somewhere" the 4 nodded and took Lily with them to go and play

"What is it Sakura?" Touya asked her

"It's a letter"

"A letter? From who?" Keitaro asked

"Morisato"

"WHAT!?! What does it say?" everyone yelled out

"SHUSH guys, there's kids in the house" Tomoyo said

"What does it say Sakura?" Eriol asked

"It says…..

_The letter……_

_Hello little cherry blossom,_

_How is your day so far? I do hope that you are having fun today…you know I think that you should go on a vacation, and I have a great place where you can go for free…do you know where?...ummm maybe…hell? No I think you are too beautiful to go there maybe heaven its free either way…so I think I'll help you get your free ticket to heaven….what do you think?_

_Anyways to help you get this wonderful free ticket, I challenge you and your gang the Wolves to an all out battle. Our last to determine who the winner is and who the loser is, so our battle will be held next week, Saturday at 12 mid-day to finish our gang-war once and for all…_

_See you there little cherry blossom_

_XOX Matt Morisato_

"WHAT?!?" everyone but Sakura yelled out

"A GANG-WAR!?"

**To be continued**


End file.
